Tobi ish A Vampire 2
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Don't mess with the dead, cause it might bite you in the rear. Read the first one, My Tobi Is A Vampire 1, b4 readin dis one. Very tense and has blood.


Chapter 1:

Tobi stared at the grave that marked where Kairi was buried. His pale hand caressed the cold, hard stone of the grave. His fingernails ran along the words:

_Here Lies Kairi. A wonderful Akatsuki member and lover. _

A tear trickled down his cheek and he wiped it away in one swift movement. Rain had just started to fall when he came out here. _Ironic._ He thought. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to the gravestone and pulled away. He pressed his forehead to the stone, felling the rain soak through. He stayed there for a long time, sulking and grieving for his Kairi. The door to the Akatsuki lair opened slowly and Pein walked out. His face was stern.

"Tobi, what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold in this weather." Tobi turned to his leader with a cold stare. Pein sat down next to him. "You really do miss her, don't you?" Tobi clenched his fists.

Pein looked down and sighed, "Go back inside, now." Tobi, shear rage bubbling inside him, stood up and walked inside. Pein could practically feel an ice aura around him as he left. He really was grief-stricken and angry. He looked at Kairi's grave and sighed, "He loves her, so I think this will be for the best." He got up and grabbed a shovel from the shed.

He walked back to Kairi's grave and stabbed the shovel into the gravel. He sighed, "I sure hope this is a better idea than I think." He scooped out the first shovel-full of dirt and began his work.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tobi sat, depressed, at the kitchen table. Deidara walked into the kitchen and sat down across the table and took a bite of chips. Tobi, his chin rested against the cold, wooden table-top, stared back at Deidara with dullness. Deidara looked back and only mumbled, "What's wrong?!"

Tobi looked at Deidara with sadness and a tear-drop ran down his pale face. Deidara growled at his sensitivity. He stood up and got a saran-wrapped blood box and tossed it to him. "Don't starve yourself, yeah." Tobi sulkingly bit into the saran-wrap top and drank only a bit. He set it down and sighed. Deidara rolled his eyes and put the bag of chips back in the cupboard. "If you're gonna be a depressed little prick, then don't spread it around, yeah!" He stormed out of the room and muttered under his breath, "Vampire freak."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pein picked up Kairi's lifeless, dirty body and looked in the direction he was heading to. "For the life of me, I hope this works." He headed out into the foreboding blackness of the woods.

Chapter 2:

Pein sat down on a stump and wiped sweat from his brow. Kairi was now buried somewhere else. Rocks covered the grave as well, for some reason. He took a deep breath and stood up. "Kairi, please make Tobi happy again."

He set off back to the hideout. As he walked there, he could feel a presence that made his spine tingle. He shook it off and thought of a nice good sleep, or so he thought.

Hidan was yelling and nagging when he walked in. Seems that Itachi had stolen his necklace yet again. "Give it back, heathen!!!" Hidan whined.

Itachi shook his head and stuffed the necklace down his pants. Pein sighed and walked into the Loft. "Guys, break it up and Shutup!" Itachi looked at his Leader and rolled his eyes in defeat. He unzipped his pants and threw it at Hidan. He caught it and dropped it immediately. "Ew, that's not supposed to feel like that!"

Pein rolled his eyes and walked up to his study. He fell down into his seat and rubbed his head. The door knocked softly and Pein sighed in relief. _Thank god, a quiet one. It's probably Zetsu. _The door opened and Tobi's masked face was the first he saw. Pein sighed and stood up. "What is it Tobi?"

"L-Leader-sama, why did you stay out there at Kairi's grave? I thought you didn't like her, being a Jinchuriki and all." He mumbled softly. Pein widened his eyes. First, he's not crazy like his old self and he was surprised at his question. _Oh Tobi, what happened to you? Where was the Tobi we knew before? _Pein scratched his head and answered, "I just wanted to say that I…was sorry for being so rude and mean to her." Tobi nodded and sighed. He started out the door and then said, "I would do anything to see her again."

Pein took a deep breath as he left. _Oh, you're gonna see her again…I'm sure of that. _He relaxed as darkness replaced the flooded light from the open door. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was out within minutes.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Slow footsteps dragged along the floorboards toward Pein's office. Pein turned in his chair and fell out, waking himself up. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Shadows were outside his door. The slow walking continued. They were different than anything he's ever heard before. He stood up and gripped his desk very hard. He felt foreboding as the shadow came closer to his door. The walking stopped and was replaced by a choking, gritty, most very evil laugh. Pein's face turned pale. The doorknob opened…hell was revealed.

Chapter 3:

A scream echoed down the hall as Tobi crawled into bed. He furrowed his brows. "Probably Hidan sacrificing again, huh Deidara?" He mumbled as he clicked off the lamp.

Deidara only committed a tired groan in the bed beside him a few feet away. His breathing slowed down in a matter of minutes. Tobi rolled his eyes. He couldn't sleep at all. Well, he couldn't sleep any night because he was a Vampire, but the other thing was of Kairi, the third time this week. It was only a week since Kairi was killed by the newly known Vampire, Shikamaru. His insides turned and his face turned to anger. Another scream echoed down the hallway and Tobi sat up.

"I'm gonna go tell Hidan to shut the crap up!" He said to Deidara. Deidara didn't answer, only sighed in his sleep. He got out of bed and opened his door. The hallway's light was on and there were dirty footprints leading to Pein's office. Tobi widened his eyes. They were smaller foot-sizes than anyone in the Akatsuki. Tobi hurried down the hall to Pein's office. The door was slightly cracked open.

He pushed it open and what he found made him scream. Pein lay on the ground, his face sliced up. His mouth seemed extra long, seeing that there was a cut from his mouth to his ear on either side. His eyes were cut and his forehead was cut open. He wasn't breathing. Tobi's scream echoed down the hall like Pein's voice did and that made Itachi get up out of bed as well. Itachi met Tobi at Pein's door, rubbing his eye.

"What was that?!" He mumbled sleepily. Tobi didn't answer, he ran down the hall to his room. He slammed the door shut, his pale hands locking the door. As he turned around, he heard Itachi's frightened scream. Tobi ran over to Deidara and he shook him awake. "Senpai, wake up now!" He cried.

Deidara grumbled and sat up, his blue eye blazing. "What the hell is your problem, Tobi? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep, hmmm?" Tobi's frightened face changed his anger to worry.

"What's wrong?" He growled. Tobi looked at the door and said, "It's Pein! He's dead!" Deidara shot out of bed immediately. "What?!" He screamed. Tobi covered his mouth with a slender, pale hand and shoved him in the closet. "Quiet, Senpai. I can hear something."

Slow footsteps echoed down the hall. The shadows outside ended at his door. The walking stopped and a gritty laugh replaced it. Tobi's blood ran cold. The voice spoke. "Heheheheheheh, Tobi…"

Tobi's eyes widened. "Ka-Kairi?!" He whispered. Deidara squirmed and his eyes widened as well. The voice spoke again, but this time it was louder. "Tobi…Heheheheheheh, I'm gonna kill you, Tobi. Just like I did Pein, heheheheheheheh."

Tobi's heart thumped wildly in his chest. _Kairi?! You're gonna kill me?! _ The door opened slowly and Tobi saw her face. He cried out. Half her face was bloody and a hole was in her chest. Right where the shadow stitching hit her. Her eyes were glazed and veins showed in her face. "Come here, Tobi. I'm gonna give you the kiss of death, Heheheheheheh."

Deidara screamed into Tobi's hand. Tobi grabbed the kunai from Deidara's night stand. Tobi then noticed that she had her sphere blade. _Crap. _He thought.

She grabbed it and swung it at Tobi. Tobi screamed as it lightly sliced his arm. Kairi then spoke, "Don't mess with death, Tobi. Death will come and bite you right in the rear." Tobi backed up farther and Deidara grunted as he was squashed into the wall. Tobi threw his kunai at her and she grunted in surprise, not pain, as it wedged into her cheek. She pulled it out and threw it behind her.

"Don't fight back, Tobi. I will win, Heheheheheh." She growled. Tobi trembled and an idea popped up. He backed up into the closet and grabbed a needle. This needle held a potion that would knock out anyone. It was supposed to be for him whenever he got out of control. Luckily, he never had to use it.

He stood up and ran out, screaming. Kairi smiled evilly and swung her blade. He stopped it with his arm. Kairi looked down at him evilly as Tobi struggled against the blade. He pulled out his needle that he stuffed in his pocket and Kairi's glazed eyes widened. "Kairi…" Tobi gasped, "I love you too much to let you suffer. Goodbye." He plunged the needle into her neck and she screamed.

Her still body fell to the floor, dead (hopefully). He rubbed his injured arm and burst into tears. Deidara crawled up to him and put a hand onto his shoulder. He turned to Deidara and smiled, tears running down his cheeks. "Let you go, please, un." Deidara murmured.

Deidara suddenly did something Tobi was shocked to see, he hugged him. Things were now settling down.

THE END.


End file.
